Vampiers and Werewolves
by LADYHINATA23
Summary: My name is Hinata Hyuga and I am a werewolf. This is my story about how I fell in love, but the person I fell in love with is the person i hate the most. Sorry if its bad its my first fanfiction plz tell me if its good or not
1. Chapter 1

For generations werewolves and vampires have been revels. No one remembers why, but it doesn't matter they just never got along. My name is Hinata Hyuga and I am a werewolf. This is my story about how I fell in love, but the person I fell in love with is the person I hate the most.

It all started when my partner/best friend TenTen and I were patrolling the woods for vampires while we are in out wolf form. In our wolf form we look like normal wolves just a bit bigger and our fur is the same color of our hair.

Well were patrolling I heard something I looked at TenTen and nodded, she nodded back. We started to run towards the sound. TenTen and I were one of the best hunters in our pack.

As we got to the place we saw nothing. I can tell what or who ever made the noise is still here, I can smell them or it.

I growl and let out a loud bark. The next thing we both know is a guy jumps down from a tree and lands perfectly on his feet. He bright blonde spiky; he was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket, with faded blue jeans. I look at him "_**he is kinda cute**_" I think to myself. "So you two are wolves, so what do u guys look like in your human forms?" he asks. TenTen and I look at each other and nod, we start to transform.

As TenTen is done transforming, she has brown hair that are in two buns. She is wearing a sky blue shirt with a white jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. When I am done transforming I have straite lavender hair that goes to my waist, I'm wearing a white v-neck long sleeved with a black jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans with holes on the knees.

He looks at us shocked TenTen and I look at each other then at him and TenTen says "what are you shocked that we are girls" he nods his head TenTen and I start to get pissed and I say "so what r u" he smiles and shows his fangs "_**Oh shit I thought a vampire was cute TenTen is not going to like this**_" I think to myself. "So you're a vampire" I say as he nod.

"Can we please get this over with" TenTen says annoyed "well if you want me come and get me ladies first I always say" he says "You really are stupid" TenTen and I day at the same time, and we start to run at him.

Usually when TenTen and I do this I usually I get ahead gets close to them and kicks them under the chin with my leg strait in the air, as TenTen comes around behind them, jumps on their back and tears their head off, then we had to burn the pieces, but this time was different. When I was about to kick he caught my leg and when TenTen was about to jump he caught her by the arm and threw her into a tree and knocking her out cold. I look at her and start screaming her name.

Now I was pissed and that was never a safe place to be. I activate my family trait, veins pop out around my eyes so I get a better look at my opponent. I took one of my hands and trusted it on his elbow almost breaking him arm. He lets out a hiss in pain, he releases me and I slowly back away from him. I transform into my wolf form and runs at him. Before I could get to him he swats me away like was fly. I hit a tree; I let out a yelp in pain as I feel some of my ribs breaking. But that doesn't stop me, I run at him again this time I raise my paw then slashes him on his bicep. He lets out a scream in pain.

You cloud see the blood dripping off his hand. He looks at me and says "you know that wasn't very nice" I give him a smirk, but then my legs start to give out from the pain in my ribs. As I fall he walks over to me.

When he gets over to me he says "I'm going to deal with your friend then I'm going to deal with you" he starts to walk over to TenTen. I look at TenTen "_**No no don't touch her, if you touch her I swear I will kill you**_" I think to myself, and then something comes over me. I get up like I was never hurt and I start to run faster than I ever did before at him, I let out a loud growl, he turns around shocked.

I bite him on the shoulder then throws him. He hits the tree; he starts to get up as the tree falls down."_**Whats going on with me I have never felt this way before, first I was on the ground in pain the next thing I'm fighting like nothing happened." **_I think to myself, and then I realize what happened. It was love and pure rage. TenTen was always like a sister to me and the thought of losing someone I care about and I couldn't do anything lead to this.

I transform in my human form, you can see that I am covered in bruises and cuts and some of the cuts were bleeding and I start to breath heavy. "Whats your name?" I ask him. He looks at me and says "Naruto". What's yours" I look at him and say "Hinata Hyuga".

Naruto starts to walk over to me and says "I have never met a girl like you" I look at him and says "good to know" he smiles and says "you know there are so may words I could describe you as, and only one stands out" he looks me in the eyes and says " beautiful" I blush "_**am I falling for him**_" I look at him "_**but I can't vampires and werewolves can't be together, but he is cute, maybe there is a chance**_" I think to myself.

He looks at me and gently put his hands on my arms, I look at him and says "Naruto what are you-"before I could finish he pins me against a tree, I wince in pain. I look in his eyes they were the brightest blue I have ever seen, "_**I have never seen eyes like his before**_" I think to myself.

He looks deep into my eyes and says "there is something about you I just can't explain it, you seem different from you kind, the others leave their partners there and do nothing, but you, you did this for her" he takes off his jacket and shirt showing his muscled chest and six pack abs, I look at his shoulder and arm, there was still dry blood on, but his wounds were healed. "No one has done this much damage to me for their partner, but I just can't thinking that there might be something between you and I" he said "I don't know what to say, I feel the same way, but we are different, I am a werewolf and you are a vampire." I say. He looks at the sky the sun is starting to rise. He says "We will find a way, but I have to go" I nod as he starts to walk away.

But he turns around and looks at me "but first there is something I need to do" he says before he pushes his hands on each side of my head and kisses me on the lips, I couldn't help but kiss him back, I wrap my arms around his neck and he moves his arms around my waist to deepen the kiss. For seconds it felt like years he pulled away smiling and I smiled and we moved our arms away and he walks away.

When he was out of sight, TenTen starts to wake up. I look at her; I couldn't help but run over to her. I took one step; I then fall to my knees screaming. TenTen wakes up completely sees me on the ground and starts to panic "oh god oh god oh god" she said over and over, she runs over to me. I start coughing, I look at the ground and I saw a red liquid. My eyes widen as I start to cough more with more blood coming out.

I look at TenTen with blood dripping down the side of my mouth. She gets me up, she transforms puts me on her back and runs as fast as she can home.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got home TenTen ran to the elders for help. When we got to see the elders I was still on TenTen's back coughing more as my lungs fill up with blood. TenTen was panting her beautiful coat was getting covered in blood.

As soon as they saw me they run to TenTen's side to get me. One of the elders named _Tsunade _is one of the best healers anyone has ever known. Some people get me off TenTen's back and on to a stretcher . Tsunade examines me her eyes widen as she says "she has a couple broken ribs that are puncturing her lungs causing her lungs to fill up with blood, she needs to been in surgery now, she doesn't have much time left" with that said everyone rushes to the emergency room.

TenTen transforms back to her human form, her cloths are covered in blood, she tries to run after to help, but May stops her and says "Sorry but you can't come any further" TenTen's eyes widen and she says " No please you have to let me go she risked her own life to save me and I want to be there for her like she was for me" Tsunade looks at her and says " I know but there is nothing you can do to help her now" Tsunade turns around and walks to the emergency room. TenTen's eyes start to fill up with tears. She tries to run after, she didn't care what Tsunade had said she wanted to be there no matter what. Two guys hold her back as the tears start to fall. One of the guys says "we need to get you checked on, you might have been hurt very bad" she starts to calm down and lets the two guys take her away.

I soon start to wake up and all I see is a white room. I turn my head and sees TenTen asleep on the chair. I smile but that smile soon goes away as I see her with a bandage wrapped around her head. "TenTen" I say to wake her up. She slowly starts to wake up. I look at her and say "are you ok?" she looks at me with tears in her eyes. I look at her and says please don't cry you know how I am with tears." She looks at me and smiles. "Thank you" she says I look at her with my eyes wide "why r u saying thank you u got hurt" she looks down and I can tell she is starting to cry by the sounds she is making "but you got hurt trying o protect me when we are supposed to protect each other" she says "I know but if I didn't we both wouldn't be here right now" I say. She looks at me with a smile on her lips "but you know I can take care of myself" she says. I smile and I say "I know".

After a few mins Tsunade comes in and says "TenTen you should go home get some rest Hinata needs to get some rest too" TenTen and I look at each other and nod. TenTen starts to leave but before she leave she says "Hinata don't over work yourself I know how you are when you are like this the more you push yourself the more time you spend here" then she leaves.

Tsunade smiles and says "she's right if move around too much you could break a rib again" then she leaves "**_is that supposed to fill me with confidence or scare the crap out of me_**" I think to myself as I slowly fall asleep.

After awhile something or someone comes in my room. I open my eyes I look around the room and I see nothing. I try to sit up but I hiss in pain. Then out of nowhere a voice says " you know you shouldn't move around" I look around and I start to shake as I say "w-who i- is t-t-there?" out of the shadows comes Naruto, I look at him I start to yell " are you fucking insane you almost gave me a god damn heart attack!" he covers his ears as he says " will you shut the hell up u know I'm not supposed to be here" . I look at him and says "sorry but don't scare me again" he smiles and nods.

I look at him and says "what are you doing here" he looks at me frowns and says "I felt bad about what I did to you and I wanted to say sorry" I look at him and says "you don't have to say sorry" he looks at me and says "yes I do" he lifts my shirt up, showing bandages wrap all around my chest " I did this to you" he looks at me with tears in his eyes " you almost died and It would have been all my fault" I pull down my shirt looks at him and gently puts my hand on his cheek and I say " I said its fine please don't cry" I smile as I gently wipe the tears away from his eyes.

We look at each other in the eyes as our faces move closer together. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. As our lips touch I swear I could feel my heart explode in my chest. He gently trys to puts his arms around my waist, it hurts a little bit but I ignore it, I gently put my arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss. As the kiss grows more and more passionate we pull apart. "**_damn air_**" I think to myself. We look in each others eyes as we move our arms. He slowly puts something in my hand. He gently kisses me on the forehead, but the door slowly opens. Naruto quickly runs out through the window and I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes acting like I was asleep. Through the door comes Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. She walks over to me and looks at me to see if I'm asleep or not. She then walks out of the room quietly closing the door on her way out.

I open my eyes, opens my hand and sees a little piece of paper folded up. I open the paper and reads it as it says "_meet me tomorrow in the forest" _I smile hides the piece of paper in a nightstand. I slowly closes my eyes and slowly falls asleep. Little did I know that a blond hair blue eyed person was still watching me till I fell asleep.


End file.
